Vigorous exercise is widely recognized as a healthful pursuit, and increasing numbers of people engage in such exercise by fast walking and/or jogging to reach or stay in good physical condition. Jogging and similar exercises have become increasingly popular, as such exercise develops the cardiovascular system and generally increases the health of the person so engaged, as well as allowing the jogger to experience fresh air and the outdoor environment.
New mothers are not exempt from the above benefits, and yet with the time constraints and pressures of parenthood, often find themselves unable to exercise regularly, even if they did so before the birth of their child or children. Infants and very small children should not be left unattended for any period of time, and it is difficult to take such children along while jogging or performing similar vigorous exercise. While strollers and carriages for infants and small children are well known, they are not generally suitable for use on jogging trails and other relatively uneven terrain.
Hence, many new mothers fall out of the habit of regular exercise, and may find their overall physical condition deteriorating at least slightly as a consequence. Accordingly, some strollers have been developed with larger wheels and other features which make them more suitable for use by a parent while he/she jogs or exercises. However, most of these devices are relatively bulky and difficult to transport, which is inconvenient to say the least if a drive to a suitable area must be made before jogging. The bulk and inconvenience of such a stroller may make its use sufficiently inconvenient to preclude more than very infrequent use, thus accomplishing nothing toward enabling the parent to exercise as desired.
Moreover, such devices can be relatively expensive, with their provision for an infant seat or the like as a standard feature. Considering that many jurisdictions require the use of a specialized infant seat in motor vehicles for children below a certain age, and the frequent need for the carriage of the stroller in the vehicle, the provision of a separate stroller seat and vehicle seat for the infant or small child is redundant, to say the least.
Accordingly, the need arises for a stroller for the carriage of infants or small children, which stroller includes various features providing for use on uneven terrain, such as relatively large diameter wheels, wheelbase, and track for stability. The stroller must be foldable for compact carriage and storage, with at least some of the wheels being easily removable therefrom without need for tools. Finally, the stroller should be available in two place form for the carriage of more than one child, if needed.